The Powderglow Moons
by Blakepalm
Summary: The Doctor mysteriously transforms the TARDIS back into IDRIS and brings her to one of the most romantic points in all of time in space, however, will this night truly be a dream come true for them both or simply prolonged sorrow waiting to fit its way into the cracks of Idris and the Doctor's relationship?


It was no great feat to connect the sound with the machine, and the machine with the man. Strangely enough though, I was the machine. How I could hear my own noise, I do not know. I remember flying through space, a spectacle of stars and colours flowing gracefully through the void, when suddenly there was blackness, followed by that noise. When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar face of my thief, waving his hand in front of my face with his signature swift movements and childish grin.

"Doctor? Why am I in this strange female vessel again?" I asked.

I was of course cut short by his finger pressing against my lips. I'm quite certain that my strange looking orbs widened and went cross.

Never losing that charming smile, he quickly replied, "Sorry, there's no time for that today, Idris. Please follow me."

He grasped my hand and began to drag me down a golden hall. It was only then that I realized I was in a palace of some sort. Beautiful patterns were masterfully painted against the golden walls and floors while pictures of strange angel like creatures were spread across the ceiling. We burst through the tall doors and into a room where I was blinded by many glittering objects. Then, those beautiful tones, that I believe humans call music, assaulted my eardrums and I felt peace for a brief moment, before being literally spun back into adventure by The Doctor. I landed in his arms and he began to sway me.

"Doctor I must say that as your vessel I do not approve of this particular time and space when there is other stuff to do-OH!"

The Doctor bonked me lightly on the forehead with his own.

"Shhhh...what do you think?"

I looked around and noticed that there were other strange and beautiful creatures dancing in pairs around us to the beat of the music.

"Doctor, what is this?" I asked tilting my head.

"Oh you know, just the greatest ball in the universe!"

I looked down at my dress and then up at my hair, then back at that man who was wearing a fez and his usually brown suit and blue bowtie.

"Doctor I must say that though I may not understand the concept of fashion, judging by the attire of the other species present I am not adequately dressed!"

"Shut up, you look great." He said playfully and smirked.

His eyes had a passion that I did not understand at the time, however, now of course I understand fully! I began to blush as we danced and he stared me down with eyes filled with infatuation, I'm sure that if I was still a box at the time I would have turned completely red! Oh, The Doctor would have a fit! He guided me masterfully to the melody and I experienced a feeling that no machine could comprehend. A feeling of "Love" I think. Yes. Definitely.

I was surprised when he stopped me abruptly and said, "I'm sorry to make this so quick, but there is one last thing I would like to show you tonight."

He turned and began to walk to some small glass doors, I followed without question of course. He turned the knob and held it open for me, I curtsied and let out a chuckle of excitement before rushing outside and into the pale moonlight of a small balcony. I was caught in the gaze of not one, but three moons. I was in a complete trance until the sound of the door closing startled me back to reality. I returned to the sight of the moons and he walked up dramatically at my side and swung his hands behind my back.

"The Powderglow Moons of Xaliwonde." He expressed.

"They're spectacular, Doctor." I said in utter amazement.

"It is said in ancient legends of this planet that any and all who kiss under their gaze are forever connected by the cosmic forces from beyond the universe. A load of Palava of course."

"That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard." I replied, oblivious to what he was implying.

Then the gears in my head began to turn, and I connected all the stars. My heart (I do have a heart right? Right.) began to race and I grew very hot and jittery. I turned to him, he turned to me. I could read his mind, he could read mine. The beats of our hearts synchronized and we simultaneously shared a long, warm, passionate and heartfelt kiss. His hands clung to my cheeks and I threw mine around his shoulders. I wish that that moment could have lasted for eternity, but it was cut short when I could my skin lids brightening. I lifted them to see that I was shining almost as gold as the palace that stood proudly behind us. I lifted my hands and rotated them back and forth repeatedly.

"Doctor, what's happening!?" I asked, my heart racing, except this time with worry.

"I'm sorry Idris, there isn't any time! It could only work for one night!" He said this as he hastily pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me.

I didn't know what to think. Had I been betrayed? Was this all a dream? Everything was so peculiar and yet so frightening.

"Please wait! Doctor I'm scared!" I began to feel a strange sensation in my eyes, and then water began to trickle heavily down my face. I still don't know why.

I saw the Doctor hesitate, his stance wavered and I felt hope.

"Doctor! This has been the best night of my life. Please don't let it end, please don't let me leave you! I love you!" I shouted in angry confusion.

"You're always with me, Idris. I love you as well...forever and always...I'm...I'm so very sorry."

His screwdriver shined green and I could have sworn that I did see a single tear drop from his cheek. Suddenly there was blackness

Followed by that noise.

How I could hear my own noise, I do not know, but I do know that although I do not always understand his actions, I should always trust my doctor.

Over time I grew happy floating through space with The Doctor again. I can see all of time and so I know that this was the last time in which I saw him in my strange female form that he finds beautiful, however, he takes me on his adventures wherever he goes, and although he brings many different people along, I am never truly jealous because I remember his words from that night and I know that they were true.

It was no great feat to connect the sound with the machine, and the machine with the man. Strangely enough though, I am a machine, and yet, I have experienced love and I can feel his love directed towards me

Always.


End file.
